This invention relates generally to devices for cleaning toilet bowl seats.
In the field, a certain number of patents are already known that teach devices intended for the more or less automatic cleaning of toilet bowl seats (otherwise known as "toilet seats").
Patents FR-A No. 2 316 905 and FR-A No. 2 525 254 both teach of devices intended for sequential and entirely automatic cleaning of toilet seats. More specifically, several seats are routed by drive means along a complex path in a large-sized closet in which brush cleaning and water spraying means as well as drying means are provided. Thus, one or more seats are cleaned while another seat rests on the bowl for its normal use.
The devices taught in these patents are highly complex and highly costly, particularly by the large number of mechanical moving parts that they bring into play. The fact of using several seats further increases this complexity and this cost. Moreover, the great complexity of the devices of these patents is further linked to the fact that an effort has been made to drive the various mechanical elements using the buoyancy on a body submerged in the toilet tank. This technical solution, however, appears unreasonable in the case in point.
By patent FR-A Nos. 2 298 651 and 2 103 023, devices are known which are made to cover the toilet bowl seat after it is used. Thus, a lid equipped with liquid cleaning means is brought over the seat in horizontal position. Sealing means are provided to assure a fluid-tightness with the outside lateral edges of the seat.
However, these devices are disadvantageous in that they require one or more manual interventions of the user (among others, operating the lid), and in that the risks of leaking are nevertheless high.